


[podfic] you're so warm...

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Napping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, lazy summer cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Just a soft little thing where David and Patrick take a nap together.[podfic of startswithhope's you're so warm...]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[podfic] you're so warm...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startswithhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're so warm...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917179) by [startswithhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope). 



> I didn't necessarily think I'd ever do a podfic so first off thanks go to the mods of SC Flufftoberfest otherwise this wouldn't have happened.
> 
> Other thanks to startswithhope who gave permission to create this. It's such an honor to make a podfic of one of your works dee and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Final thanks go to petrodobreva for being a beta-listener and helping me understand the joys of podficcing!

**Text** : [you're so warm...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917179)

**Author** : [startswithhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope)

**Length** : 06:41

**Download** : [MP3](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/19/items/y_s_w_final/y_s_w_final.mp3)

**File Size** : 3.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
